It's You I Need
by RexieCakes
Summary: Jack's not out to her parents about being a lesbian, Imogen ends up getting hurt.
1. Chapter 1

**And I just had to do this! Since Imogen won't be seen after this season I really felt like... Just doing this. I can see myself maybe doing stories for her even when she's off the show too. I know I said before I don't write with old characters and I mostly still won't. Thing is if I haven't seen the season, or like the character it's something I don't wanna touch. If I don't like the pairing... well same goes for that too. I have to say I have this new couple that I am growing to love... Okay wait for it... Drum roll please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Zoe and Frankie. Yeah... I read a fic with them and I have liked the idea since. xD I have this fic planned for them already too.**

 **while I know a lot of people don't like Zoe. I know some who haven't liked her since the start, but if she changes in the show (And we all saw that Becky did wow that girl really did!) Then I think she'll be liked and what not. I don't know, but there's something about Frankie and Zoe that I like. If Zoe changes and like is really sorry, they end up being friends again and then... Pair up?**

 **I just like it so much! So yeah. Also I'm a huge Frankie fan too. I think she's adorable! Plus I see a bit of myself in her.**

 **I also have plans for A Zoe and Grace fic. Yep. My mind is just full of ideas right now. xD So I know this chapter isn't the best, but I think it's good enough to start the story off. And yeah... Imogen and Becky. Gotta love these two! Read and review please! I'll be updating Saving Them soon. Also yeah I know I know. I always write Jack to be a bitch and I don't really like her that much. She just reminds me way too much of someone who I know In real whose not out to her parents and we used to like we each other... So... Whenever I see Jack on Degrassi i think of the girl who I used to really like and got hurt by... I just... damn. Well that's enough for now.**

* * *

It had by far been one of the worst days of the year. Imogen stood there blinking slowly. At first she thought that maybe, just maybe this would work... Just like Jack said it would. But then again what if it didn't?

Aww crap. Imogen gulped heavily. Nervousness was taking over. She wished so badly to not be standing outside her girlfriend's front door. As she knew she was being waited on and still, didn't knock nor ring the bell.

What Jack had told her was shocking. This confident, strong girl... Hadn't come out to her parent's? Imogen just didn't know what to really say or even think about this.

At least Jack would tell them tonight over dinner... While Imogen was still there. Finally Imogen just knocked on the door and within a few seconds Jack answered it.

"Hi, Imogen! Come on in," Jack said.

"Hi, Jack," Imogen replied, as entered the other girl's home.

Jack led Imogen into the the kitchen where Jack's parents had just finished setting the table.

"You must be Imogen!"

"Yes, Sir. It's so very nice to meet you," Imogen replied.

"Same to you! My name's Mark and this is my wife, Liz. It's so nice to see a friend of Jack's! Hehe mostly she's never hanging out with anyone outside of school,"

"Yeah..." Imogen said, forcing herself to smile.

"Well what are we standing around for? Let's eat!"

Dinner was amazing. Liz had made fried chicken. There was fruit and tea to drink.

It was after everyone had finished eating that Jack spoke up.

"So... um Mom, Dad... There's uh something I need to tell you two..." Jack mumbled, now looking down at her empty plate.

Imogen just closed her eyes and sighed softly. "Here it comes..."

"I'm a lesbian and I'm dating Imogen..."

"WHAT!?"

"GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE RIGHT NOW!"

SLAM!

Imogen gulped as she stood outside the door. Oh god...

She heard yelling, screaming and then crying...

Imogen wasn't quite sure of what to do. Was she really supposed to go?

"IMOGEN!"

Her head snapped back as the door opened and Jack ran outside.

Imogen backed up as Jack took a few steps towards her. "So... They're mad... Said I have to break up with you and go to therapy, or... they'll kick me out. I've chosen to accept their help. If I don't they'll kick me out and I need to live here,"

"JACK! NO!" Imogen yelled as years ran down her cheeks.

"Sorry, Imogen... We're over..." Jack said, as she tried her hardest not to cry. Then she just turned around and went back inside and shut the door behind her.

Imogen began to walk away from the house when it began to thunder and lighting lit up the night sky. Then... A downpour.

It was raining down so heavy on the poor girl.

Imogen just shook her head as she headed down the block.

"Immy!"

Imogen turned her head to see Becky running up to her. The blonde stopped when she saw that Imogen was crying as heavy as the rain was falling.

"Y-You... Okay?" Becky asked.

"NO!" Imogen screamed. "JACK BROKE UP WITH ME! BECAUSE HER PARENT'S DON'T APPROVE OF HER BEING INTO GIRLS! SHE SAID SHE'S ACCEPTED THEIR OFFER TO GET HER HELP! HELP, BECKY! THEY THINK SHE NOW THINKS SHE NEEDS HELP!"

Becky bit down on her lower lip. Knowing this was something she had been involved with before...

"Imogen I am so sorry... But why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"I didn't want to worry you,"

"Oh Imogen..." Becky mumbled, as she pulled her best friend into her arms.

Imogen just cried into her shoulder. Becky sighed knowing that now with them both being out, getting shocked that they needed a place where they could dry off.

Becky led them to the Dot. It closed in an hour but there weren't any costumers inside. Just Eli behind the counter.

Eli jumped back with shock when she saw Imogen and Becky coming in from the rain.

"Okay whoa... What happened here?" Eli asked, running from behind the counter.

"Just Jack being Jack, Eli," Imogen answered, as Becky helped her to sit at one of the tables.

"Oh dear..." Eli said slowly.

"She's a bitch!" Imogen cried out, as she threw herself at Becky.

Becky pulled Imogen into a tight hug just held her there. Eli sat down beside of the girls and Becky explained everything to him.

"Holy crap..."

"I know,"

Eli shook his head and looked at Imogen who was still sobbing against Becky.

This pain would not end for Imogen soon and the anger that Becky and Eli were feeling for Jack wouldn't either.


	2. Chapter 2

**I tried to get this up before the new episode, but didn't have the time. So... Becky wants to... do certain things now huh? I like that for her character. Because she's grown so much and isn't that person she started out to be. She knows how life really can be now, and even if she has sex before she's married... Well that's... That. I like the idea of her and Jonah I do. I didn't really like her with Drew. But I don't know just how long will it last? She's leaving after this season and Jonah is not. Guess we'll just have to see. Also I really feel for Imogen right now. As I kinda explained before I have been through this same thing Imogen is going through with Jack not wanting to come out to her parents. I relate because the girl I used to really like was like that, but she actaully wanted to keep it from everyone else expect for me. I just can't stand those people who live the 'double life' so to speak. Being Fake. Also I think Jack is secretly ashamed of being gay. Because her parents aren't against it... So... Yeah. I don't understand any of what Jack was trying to get Imogen to get to understand. Because me being like Imogen came out and have been out for a long while now. I will say i was a little scared, but it does feel a lot better afterwords and while I've had to deal with some things I'd much rather just be myself than hide under a mask. And... Clare lost the baby? I think? Maybe? Damn it... I'm sure they'll explain that better tomorrow. I love that Tristan and Maya are friends again! Gonna do a short-one shot for them being friends. I don't ship them, but I do love their friendship. Also Zig and Maya kissed! I like them together now. I used to not like the idea, but it grew on me. x3**

 **Also I can really relate to Frankie right now (Not with the kiss) But with her father. I also have an abusive father. Sadly we weren't able to work it out and see each other. Cause he got worse. So I just really hope Frankie doesn't get hurt. I love her so much! Kay what else? Um... I think that's all I've got to say. So read and review please!**

* * *

"It's been three weeks and still Jonah won't kiss me,"

"Oh..." Imogen muttered, as she gave Jack a quick look.

Becky sighed as she glanced over the side of the room, where Jack was working.

"I'm sorry, Immy..."

"No. It's fine. Just because I'm going to alone forever does not mean I can't listen to love life,"

"Imogen..." Becky mumbled, as she tried to pull her friend in for a hug.

But instsead Imogen just leaped onto Becky who was surprised and sat on her lap. Then she just hugged her from there.

Becky pulled Imogen close to her. Arms around her waist as Imogen hugged her waist as well and rested her head on Becky's shoulder.

"We are very cuddly with each other, Huh Hugs-A Lot?"

"Yeah," Imogen replied.

"I love you, Imogen,"

"Come again?"

"You know like a sister,"

"Aww... Becks... I love you like a sis too,"

"What would I do without you?" Becky asked, as she shook her head. "You've been my rock this year,"

"You've been my rock too,"

Suddenly however as Imogen closed her eyes and continued to rest her head on Becky's shoulder, someone from behind began to try and pull her off.

It was Jonah. "Off my girlfriend," He said as Becky tried to pull Imogen back.

"Off,"

"She's not getting off my lap,"

"Becky. She's not dating you,"

"We're best friends and are close like sisters," Imogen explained, giving the boy an annoyed look.

"I said off," And with that Imogen found herself stumbling and almost falling onto the floor. She sighed and just walked to the other table.

"Why did you do that?" Becky asked, looking at her boyfriend with a mad expression.

"Nevermind. Anyways we need to talk about this kissing thing... You see every time you go to kiss me... I get the urge to want to have sex with you,"

"Excuse me!?"

"I want to have sex with you, Becky. I can't stand it much longer... So let's do it and then we can kiss,"

"Um no! How's about we don't!"

"Becky I can't kiss you if you don't have sex with me,"

"No! You sure as hell can try to kiss me without... that!"

"Can't and if you don't agree... Well then we're over,"

"Over we are. Besides I've got my best friend!" Becky snapped. "And you are disgusting,"

The goth boy sighed and then went over to sit close to Jack.

Imogen looked up at Becky who came over to the table, where she was now sitting down at.

"We're over, Imogen. He wanted sex,"

"Damn... I'm sorry,"

"It'll be okay... I have you after all,"

"That you do,"

The two girls smiled at each other and shared a strong hug.

"Love you," Both girls said in unison.

It was then that they hugged somemore. Not caring about the new school rules anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know this is short, but it's the best I could do right now with doing house work, and finishing getting ready for school.**

 **I am nervous I am always nervous at the start of a new school year, but it shall pass. I can't wait to see my friends from school and to be back. Still though I always get that before school nervousness. Wish me luck guys! Into senior year I go! c: So enjoy, read, and review please!**

* * *

That night Imogen slept over at Becky's house.

The two girls had just finished their homework so now they were relaxing. The two laid on Becky's bed watching TV.

"I can't believe High School is almost over," Imogen said with a soft sigh.

"Same here," Becky responded, as she thought to herself: "You should really tell her..."

"You alright?" Imogen questioned.

"Oh of course! Why wouldn't I be alright? I've got my Hugs A lot with me, don't I?" Becky asked in reply.

"That ya do!" Imogen chuckled.

"Well why don't we get some sleep? It's getting late and we've got school tomorrow," Becky added in.

"Sounds good," Imogen said.

With that Becky turned the TV off. Then the two girls got ready for bed and then they were ready to hit dream land, they cuddled up together.

Both knew they'd be away from each other in the fall... It hurt them to think about it.

"I should've tried to confess how I felt..." Imogen thought.

"I should have taken a chance..." Becky sighed to herself.

Soon enough the two friends were asleep.

The next day arrived quicker than expected. Imogen and Becky got ready and went off to school. As they both went through each class day, but they never stopped thinking about each other.

Imogen and Becky had had feelings for each other for such a long time. They were afraid though... Could they make long distance work?

And they didn't know that the other felt the same way either...

When the finale bell rang the two besties met up in the halls.

"Hey," Imogen greeted with a fake smile

"Hey," Becky greeted back with a fake smile of her own.

"So... Wanna go to the Dot?" Imogen suggested.

"I'd love to," Becky replied.

Imogen just nodded and walked along side Becky as they headed out of Degrassi and headed to their hangout.

"I should really tell her..." Becky thought.

"I wanna tell her that I love her..." Imogen thought.


	4. Chapter 4

So hey all I'm back! So... before we get to this update. (Finally) Only took me over five months...) I wanna talk about Degrassi: Next class. And yes I'm back. But I'm sick so if this chapter isn't so good... Well that's why. I caught a bit of a cold. And so yeah anyways I have like real mixed feelings about some of the characters, and sadly I don't like any of the new ones.

Like wow holy shit... The new characters are just so stupid. Following along with Hunter's plan for revenge. And putting out those rape threats threats to Maya. They didn't think they'd caught?... Also what the hell happened to Pill? I do love that is back, but... What happened? And I'm confused... I... What-I'm sorry I'm having trouble talking here, but there was an episode where Grace came out as gay... So... Now all of the sudden she's not?... -Blinks in confusion- Um what the hell? And that girl whose new, the one who got Miles messed up Esme is her name! Yes Esme. She is not only a bitch, but she even more stupid than the other new characters. And Miles... One of those characters I don't like at all. Not only because of his stupid actions, but he was mean to Tristan. Fucker.

Now onto Zoe. Sad thing is my feelings on her character are mixed. Which sucks because she was honestly starting to grow on me... I've got mixed feelings about Zig now, and even maybe a little with Grace. But not much cause at least she's being loyal to Maya. Maya best character of the show right now in my book. Least she isn't doing anything stupid or hurtful. Like the others were. Then there's Tiny, Frankie, Hunter, Lola, and Shay... Um I'm gonna skip ahead here for a moment: Why Hunter why?... Good god I thought he was gonna pull a Rick on us there. And if you don't know what I mean by that I mean this: Rick was a student who brought a gun to school in season 4) Expect he actually shot someone, unlike Hunter thanks to Miles to calmed him down) That one move by Miles really did save the day I'll admit. But this is like where it gets the most confusing for me. Cause unlike the other characters where I know if my feelings are mixed, bad or good here I'm not sure what to feel. At all...

So Shay, Lola, Tiny, and Frankie I love! Always have. So what do I think of Next Class? I really like it, but I don't know where I stand with a lot of the characters... Lovely. Also my favourte couple is ruined. To me the best Charters are Maya, Tristan, and Grace. I also wouldn't mind Maya and Grace together. Just saying. Oh and I like Tiny and Lola. Nice pairing. So yes I saw all ten episodes on Netflix. I am looking forward to the next season. They already confirmed it so yay!

Anyways read review and enjoy this update -

* * *

Becky and Imogen sat together at the Dot. They had ordered some food and both got soda to drink. "So are you excited to graduate?" Imogen asked.

"Yep! Are you?" Becky replied.

"I am," Imogen answered.

Then suddenly Becky stood up from her chair, leaned over the table and grabbed Imogen's face and kissed her on the lips, before breaking the kiss. "I'm sorry, Immy. I couldn't hold it in anymore... I love you," Becky said.

"You don't need to be sorry, because I love you too," Imogen responded, smiling at her best friend.

"So will you be my girlfriend?" Becky questioned.

"Of course I will," Imogen said.

Now both girls were smiling like crazy and felt so very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Last chapter for this story. I didn't get around to this before and I sorta lost my inspriation on it. But anyways here ya go!**

* * *

That evening Beck and Imogen had officially became girlfriends. Becky's parents were out late so the two girls were cuddling on the sofa in the living room.

Imogen nuzzled into Becky's neck as the blonde haired girl held her close.

"I love you so much..." Imogen mumbled.

"I love you too," Becky replied. She leaned down and kissed Imogen on the lips. They broke apart and smiled at each other.

"We can make the whole long distance thing work, right?" Imogen asked.

"Of course, Immy. Of course," Becky responded.

"Good. Because I'm not letting you go so easily," Imogen giggled.

"Same to you," Becky said.

It was so wonderful the love the two girls held for each other. They fell asleep together and napped, thinking about how lucky they were.


End file.
